Heretofore folding bicycles have been limited in their folding efficiency and minimum folded dimensions because they cannot intersperse any of their fold axes, either singular of several, across the frame between the crank axis, or bottom bracket as it is known in the trade, and the rear wheel axle. Folding bicycles have of necessity therefore kept intact and maintained the integrity of the drivetrain from the chain rings through to the rear wheel sprocket(s) by locating their primary fold(s) in the frame so that the axes of the fold(s) will not violate or in any way intersect the plane of the drivetrain between the axis of the crank axis and the rear wheel axle, thereby limiting at least one of the minimum dimensions of the bicycle in its folded configuration to the sum of the radius of the rear wheel, the radius of the largest chain ring, and the distance from the crank axis to the rear wheel axle. While derailleur equipped bicycles use drivetrains with some lateral flexibility, a transmission chain that can flex laterally enough to enable any kind of fold does not exist.